


kindergarten Monday X100

by SkyPaint



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2 (Video Game 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPaint/pseuds/SkyPaint
Summary: Stripe is transferred from his old school to his new one several things go horribly wrong but Because Stripe decided to finish things resetting Monday one more time everything around him corrupted, places and activities changed, friends became enemies but enemies became friends. And worst of all... All the progress was ripped away from him but was in the darkness will a light be found?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is basically a concept if I took the hundred resets from Underfell and threw it into kindergarten... So enjoy :)

The leaves of the nearby trees blow side to side from the cold, cold Icy air the grass and leaves is covered in Dew. not even one student is outside not alone the two janitors, This chilly atmosphere since a chill up and down Stripe's spine of dread. as he walks up to the door to start his "first day of school."

Walking up the steps feel like it eternity every Creek and wisp makes Stripe more and more frightened ever than before.

He gets to the door he notices something at the corner of his eye he says with a sigh "At least nugget got out" staring at the trail of blood from the great to the school doors, "Why is it such a dark color? hopefully nuggets all right."

The door creaks open was very little fuss but standing a couple feet away the hall monitor, It was Stevie. His hair is unkempt, there's dark lines under his eyes like if he's never heard of a good night sleep for a long while but his clothing is dark like if it's been stained by something?

He steps into the hallway just to realize that it's just as cold in here as it is outside. but the hallway has not been given any care for a long while and that the rectangular window to the stupid class is broken and that the shards are on the floor. he thinks to himself "later on that's going to cause some foot pain."

Turning away from the stupid class to Stevie "Oh Hey Ste..." kid began to say before being interrupted.

"Don't give me that hey Shit bub" he says with a snarl, "Decides you're late gymnasium now!"

"But Stevie..."

"No Stevie me go or else... You know what going to happen" he says with a glare.

Stripe rushes past as quick as possible thinking to himself "this is odd we always start out on the front lawn, not the gymnasium and why is Stevie so upset with me?"

The doors to the gymnasium open as easily as a front doors, The first person Stripe recognizes is Monty he is sitting in his wheelchair parked next to the bleachers.

"Even despite the dark atmosphere the school has now, but good old Monty can't be that different... Could he?" Stripe thinks to himself before he could walk over he notices that Monty is covered in dust in some sort of grime to make things even worse for Monty his left arm is in a cast. "it can't be that bad I need to do this" he mutters to himself.

Building up all the confidence in the world he walks over with a wave, "Hey Monty."

"Hey Stripe" Monty says was a forced smile.

"Are you alright, if you want we can talk later." Stripe says was a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, no everything's all right... Do you want to buy something." he says clenching his only good hand "If not beaded I'm not hear the answer 50 questions"

"But Monty..." Stripe says gripping his shirt in his hand tightly, like if in any moment it will change as well. "Monty I don't know what's going on everything so different I was hoping that you can tell me anything?"

"Hahaha that's rich Stripe, you don't honestly think that you can pull one on me... do you?" stopping mid-sentence noticing his expression, "just go the Fuck away if you want to know anything, go speak to your other Money Moochers"

"Wait no Monty I I do want to buy something" Stripe says almost fidgeting in place "I... Actually what do you have the cell at this moment..."

"Just several Fucking laser blasts to the face" He says nonchalantly with a wave of his hand ignoring the shocked look of Stripe's face "And don't worry for a Bitch like you it's free." Before Stripe could say anything 5 lasers pop out from their hidden slots in Monty's wheelchair "No offense but hopefully one day we can do business again." the only other thing that could be heard over the Roar of the engines is the screaming of Stripe as Monty kills him.

Monty does not like being questioned about past events, it's highly advise to purchase and move on.

With several blinks later Stripe finds himself in front of the school.

"This can't be happening!" Stripe says with a Shout nearly pulling out his hair "no no I need to calm down." he nervously lowers his hands from his head depress them up against the door pushing it open for the second time and as well to see Stevie.

Without giving Stevie a chance to speak he walks past straight into the gymnasium and right next to Monty.

"What do you want Stripe" Monty says was a forced smile.

Before speaking Stripe gives a once-over at Monte's wheelchair There's a 10 piece McNugget box, a lighter, Monstermon card, hand sanitizer and a flower. "I... I want to buy your finest box of nuggets!"

"Find then Stripe, I thought you were about to ask me something stupid but for a box of nuggets it'll be $5." Monty says with a relaxed wave of his hand.

"Grea-great hear you go" he says was a smile pulling out his $5 to give to Monty, he thinks to himself "maybe this will be a good start" as Monty hands him the box of warm nuggets.

The lights flicker off causing Stripe to look left and right having a clear expression of fear on his face, "Penny the ain't contraband?" he says in a whisper before feeling a sharp pain in his back falling over the lights come on as Stripe lies in a pool of his own blood and... Mysteriously the nuggets have been stolen.

DO NOT, purchase NUGGETS a particular student will be Furious!

This time when Stripe opens the door he notices on the left standing Ted with his arms crossed and leaning up against the wall, the past two times he did not notice his friend but now it is obvious, and it looks like he's glaring at someone. for the most part his clothing is darker and he has scars on his arms and his face and who knows how many more he probably has.

"Hey Ted" before Stripe can continue he gets interrupted.

"My name is freaking Theodore, only my friends can call me that... and that's not, you so now scram."

"But Ted... I" Stripe stops immediately from noticing that Ted is glaring at him with anger.

"..."

Turning back to Monty and walking away from Ted "Hey Monty" Stripe says with a slow wave of his hand.

"Hey Stripe" Monty says was a forced smile, "you certainly like talking a lot."

Before Stripe can reply he spots a item that he did not notice before on Monty's wheelchair it a Applesoft Pendant. "So then Monty how much is the pendant?" Stripe couldn't help but to ask but if this helps it's worth it.

"Just a low price of $20" Monty says was a shrug

"Low price of $20!" before Stripe can continue he notices the shift unpleasantness into anger on Monty's face and decides to make a quick beeline "talk to you later Monty, bye"

While walking the way he ends up on the other side of the gymnasium next to Felix that is leaning up against the wall tapping at his phone, and somehow Felix looks even worse than Ted. "oh my goodness is that an eye patch!?" Stripe says almost shouting.

"Yes" Felix says was a snarl "I got it from that stupid mole creature and if you are going to continue gawking at me I want $5 to continue this conversation"

"But Felix, I need it for lunch" Stripe says was a stammer.

"I don't care pay up" he says holding out his hand for the money.

With a sigh Stripe hands over the $5 to Felix.

"Good it's all here I thought you were going to wine more" After counting it he puts the money in his pocket "So then what do you want to talk about"

"What happened, too your eye?"

"You cut to the chase normally I like that, but now I find it absolutely annoying for several reasons."

It feels like an eternity as a clock can be heard ticking in the background but then finally Felix continues.

"But that's not the point, so then Because most people are unreliable I choose very little, but I felt generous and I gave the little mole creature a chance."

"And..." he stops mid-sentence noticing that Felix is glaring at him "Oh sorry continue."

"During lunch I was telling the mole the plan..." he says was a wave of his hands just for a sudden stop but shortly continues speaking "and the next moment I realize that there was a fork jab deep in my right eye."

"But this is the first day for me and my other classmates being at this school?" kid says absolutely confused.

"Oh yeah it is I suppose" Felix says walking away "but if you want to keep your eye stay away from Nugget."

Before he could realize Felix has left the gymnasium, And with the sound of the Bell the other students started filing out of the gym, but the last one to leave is Stripe.

Stepping into the classroom the only ones that Stripe sees is Ms. Applegate, Buggs, Cindy, Ted and Ozzy but mysteriously no Nugget.


	2. Alliances

The class looks the same for the most part, there's only three things that are different the darker Aura and it feeling like it's 50 Below and that the carpet has streaks of dried blood, otherwise the only thing that truly worries him is that Nugget is not here.

Deciding to walk over to Ms. Applegate the find out any answers he stopped Midway, from hearing allow crack as Ms. Applegate smacks the Blackboard was her pointer stick.

"My head still aches so all you little parasites go off and play and don't you dare bother me!" Ms. Applegate says with a contempt snarl but with a demanding tone.

Was many size and shuffling of feet people leave their desk to go to the back of the room apart from Cindy, that begins to walk over to him pulling him over by his hand to the dollhouse. Forgetting a closer look stripe can tell Cindy also has bags under her eyes like Stevie, but and most striking of all is her hair even in pigtails is Messi, even her pink dress looks like someone has dumped a bucket of black paint on it.

When getting over to the dollhouse she points to the floor with a demanding look, with no complaints he sits down and in turn she sits on the opposite side.

"So then stripe you be kid and I'll be, your supervisor!" She says clapping her hands together menacingly, "But..." Before she can continue stripe interrupts by slowly raising his hand before putting it back down tentatively.

"Cindy are you all right, it clearly looks like you haven't slept at all" he says with a look of worry "do you need to see the nurse?"

"No no I'm fine, I'm..." She says while frantically waving her hands in front of herself before clasping them together "Will you keep a secret?" She says smiling while holding out her pinky finger.

Before anything could be said the door is forced open with a grunt falling into the classroom is nugget planting his face into the carpet.

"Nugget is present!" he says getting himself up off the carpet to stand up straight looking at Ms. Applegate.

Stripe could not help but to sigh in relief that nugget is all right, But his appearance does not waver that much off Stripe's worries. His right arm is gone and that the left side of his head has a buzz cut, apart from that there is a scar across his nose.

"Nugget take your seat or I'm going to be sending you to the principal!" Ms. Applegate says while repeatedly smacking her pointer stick in her hand.

"Fine Nugget will sit down but Nugget will sit next to the weird kid." For a Brisk moment Nugget looks towards stripe before walking over the sit next to Ozzy that is near the Cubbies.

"Odd" Stripes thinks to himself "Ozzy doesn't look that much different than normal apart from being more tired? With all the changes you would think he would have read clothing."

"Excuse me a sec I'll be right back Cindy" he says beginning to walk over to the two other boys.

Beep, beep, beep.

The phone begins to ring just to have Stripe turn a around in horror, To see that Cindy is now standing up straight clasping the phone in her right hand while dialing was her left.

"Cindy we don't need the janitor?"

Ignoring his request Cindy was Delight grins maniacally as the janitor picks up.

"Hehehe why are you little whippersnapper calling me this time"

"Janitor you know the usual" she says in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be there before you can say biscuit"

The phone closes with a "click."

"Cindy it's not going to be that long, I just want to see how Nugget i-" before Stripe could continue Cindy yells at him

"No you always say that!"

The door opens with a slow turn as the janitor enters slowly walking over to Cindy and Stripe "So then hehehe this is the street rat?"

"Yep yep yep" she says with a curtsy, while still holding onto the phone.

But right after that without an answer, The... last thing that stripe here's before the mop begins to strike down on the back of his head is Cindy hackling in Delight!

Cindy does not like being ignored especially when she has something important to say... It is highly advise to listen before making a decision.

With a trimmer Stripe begins to walk back to the school doors, but when he gets to the steps the door swings open standing in the entrance was Cindy.

"Hello you're late as ever stripe!" Sliding Ford almost being on her tippy toes before popping back down "when will you ever learn to be punctual?"

"I..." Before Stripe could continue Cindy Cuts him off.

"Forget it we need to head off to the gymnasium before Stevie notices were gone" her thumb raises to her chin in deep thought, "Actually let's just go to class, there we can talk in private."

Remembering what happened moments before he could not help but, to nod frantically.

"Good" she says clapping her hands together before turning around and briskly walking into the school, as the door's slams behind her with a Chile Echo. That Rings across the school grounds so loudly that it seems like people down the street would have heard it...

With no choice stripe enters the school once more seeing Cindy enter the classroom stripe could not help but to look around to make certain that Stevie is not in the hallway. 

Breathing a sigh of relief that no one is here not even... "Actually where is the lunch lady" he mutters to himself "but at least Stevie or the other Hall Monitor not here, And I better not keep Cindy waiting."

With absolute confidence he enters the stupid class. To see Cindy graveling around the toy chest to the point she's halfway into the box, whatever it is is clearly important to her.

"So, Cindy what are you looking for?" Stripe asks was hesitation, while walking closer to the toy chest.

"Are you a dumbass, Penny's Fucking doll" She replies while waving her right hand up in the air before shoving it back into the toy chest "for what I have planned we need it."

"Why would we need it and..." he stops in hesitation uncertain if he should continue or not?

"And what" she yells, while now at this point throwing toys out of the chest in anger "you know what say it or not I don't care."

"But Cindy..." he sighs like if there was a lead weight on his chest if it is not said now it will never be said "I promise I'll keep your secret."

She stands up straight almost rigid while turning to look Stripe straight in the eyes "What?" she asks in absolute shock while holding the doll in her left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this chapter is a tad bit better than the previous but I still can't help but feel like it's incomplete somehow. I was originally thinking of having this continue straight up to lunch time but that is way too much for one chapter and I was going to add two to three more deaths, but I could not figure out a way how to put them in without it being straight up unnatural for the flow.
> 
> And also I must ask you all this that I'm definitely going to be changing in the story I do not like the design I have for Ozzy, I do not want it to be too extreme but making insomnia be the only symptom he has from 100 resets is way too tame. So if any of you can think of something better I will love to hear it I'll even credit you for the change in every chapter from this point forward and also if I can get a lovely editor you will be credited to.
> 
> And sorry about the wait, I attended to have this chapter out sooner but well that's how the cookie crumbles...
> 
> Past this point there is possible spoilers for this story!
> 
> Actually you're probably all wondering what those deaths would be the first one would be stripe going up to talk to Ms. Applegate.
> 
> The second one is after promising Cindy going over to Nugget, but because he does not like your presence well you know what Nugget does XD
> 
> And the last one is from Ted because he sees stripe speaking was Felix... But even if they're not use now they might be used later?


End file.
